The principal's heart Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: *One-Shot* Eu tinha tirado sua virgindade, lhe dado um presente precioso, meu coração. Mas ela não sabia disso ainda. POV Edward de 'A Surprise in the principal's Office'


**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **XxJessicaxX**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**XxJessicaxX**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Hoje era o dia… o dia que eu a teria. Minha irmãzinha, Alice, era a melhor amiga da garota das minhas fantasias. Isabella Swan. Era tão proibido, mas... eu a queria. Era seu aniversário. Eu sabia disso por que furtei seu arquivo bajulando a enfermeira da escola. Com a ajuda de Alice, eu iria seduzir minha pequena Bella para os meus braços...

Apertei o alto falante da sala de aula dela. "Srta. Johnson, pode por favor mandar Isabella Swan para a sala do diretor?" minha voz estava quase baixa por pura antecipação. Podia sentir minhas entranhas queimando de desejo.

No meio do estereótipo veio a voz da Srta. Johnson tilintando pra mim, soando como se estivesse tentando me seduzir. Mulher imbecil.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen. Imediatamente."

"Obrigado, Srta. Johnson. Tenha um bom dia."

A última coisa que eu ouvi foram, "Ooooooh!" e, "ela fez issoooo!" realmente... adolescentes nunca mudavam.

Eu sabia que tinha apenas alguns minutos até que a lindinha estivesse aqui, então me apressei até o meu closet no escritório e abri a porta. Eu tinha um pequeno espelho pendurado do lado de dentro. Olhei rapidamente para o meu reflexo e despenteei meu cabelo ruivo, então espirrei um pouco de colônia. Se eu fosse tê-la, precisava estar apresentável.

Dei mais uma olhada da costura do meu terno aos meus polidos sapatos pretos. Meu cabelo era castanho avermelhado, levemente longo, apenas o suficiente pra chegar em meus olhos verdes. Meu corpo era flexível pelas horas de academia. Felizmente, eu era alto, por volta de 1,88 m. Minhas roupas abraçavam meu corpo de um jeito que eu sei que fazia as cabeças virarem. Satisfeito, fechei a porta, então respirei fundo, me preparando para o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Eu sabia que a Srta. Swan era virgem; Alice deixou escapar depois de dormir. O que era surpreendente, no entanto, a pequena Swan tinha sonhos eróticos... comigo. Eu meio que percebi que ela tinha um pouco de atração por mim; a maioria das meninas da escola tinham. Mas para o meu sonho... dessa forma, era um sonho se tornando real pra mim.

Eu não a tinha visto essa manhã, mas já que Alice passou para pegá-la em seu Porsche, eu sabia que ela estaria aqui. Minha audição aguda de repente pegou seus passos suaves no carpete; ela estava aqui, bem do outro lado da porta! Minha freqüência cardíaca acelerou um pouco, e meu pau estremeceu.

"Ainda não," murmurei pra mim mesmo. A última coisa que ela precisava era me ver com um tesão enfurecido.

Me acalmando, coloquei um sorriso no rosto e abri a porta, colocando apenas a minha cabeça pra fora. Minha respiração ofegou ao vê-la.

Ela era... _de dar água na boca._

Alice obviamente tinha a emboscado essa manhã para brincar do que ela batizou de, "Barbie Bella." Ela estava usando uma mini-saia, sapato de boneca pretos com meias compridas, e uma blusa de seda de botão, completando com brincos de argola prata. Alice, a pequena artista, tinha colocado o cabelo dela em um rabo de cavalo alto e feito sua maquiagem. Mas invés de parecer barata, isso apenas ressaltou os seus traços. Se ela tivesse vestida como uma menina do colegial travessa aguardando pelo _Halloween_, ela não poderia parecer mais deliciosa. Meus quadris reforçaram ainda mais na minha calça.

Ah sim... isso ia funcionar em meu benefício. Ela não tinha feito nada errado; na verdade, ela era a estudante perfeita... mas essa saia era perigosamente curta, pelo menos para os padrões da escola. Eu tinha uma razão para vê-la agora.

Sorri enquanto percebia ela tentar arrumar o comprimento da bainha, em vão.

Ela estava evitando meu olhar. Isso era certo, ela iria olhar em meus olhos em breve, seus olhos nublados de prazer, se contorcendo em cima da minha mesa...

Minha virilha contraiu novamente.

Se acalme, Edward.

"Você pode entrar, Srta. Swan." Minha voz era baixa... perfeito.

Isabella pulou, como se não tivesse me notado. Ela levantou trêmula, um pouco hesitante sobre aqueles... sapatos de boneca. Ah, Alice também será punida ou talvez eu compre um novo interior para seu Porsche quando chegar em casa.

Enquanto ela andou, e entrou no meu escritório, percebi o balanço suave dos seus quadris, a curva da sua coluna, o seu cheiro. Era a essência da inocência. Eu precisava dessa menina, não, _mulher_...

Ela se empoleirou timidamente na cadeira em frente a minha mesa. Eu mal podia esperar para esparramá-la ali em cima. Porra, eu precisava me controlar.

"Você queria falar comigo, Sr. Cullen?" ela perguntou nervosamente.

Para encobrir meus hormônios abrangentes, deixei meus lábios facilmente se tornarem um sorriso enquanto andava até a porta, a trancando. O som da tranca foi audível. Sem escapatória agora...

Eu a ouvi respirar com dificuldade. Ela estava tão excitada quanto eu.

Levei um tempo enquanto me conduzia de volta para a minha mesa, um sorriso colado em meus lábios carnudos. Lentamente, e olhando descaradamente pra ela o tempo todo, coloquei a ponta dos meus dedos unidos na minha frente. Eu mal podia esperar para correr meus dedos por sua pele macia, sentir as curvas e o calor.

Caramba, Edward, paciência.

Senti meu olhar arder ainda mais enquanto eu olhava mais uma vez o seu traje.

"Você sabe por que eu te chamei aqui no meu escritório?" eu perguntei com uma voz baixa.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Será que sua voz tinha falhado?

_Bom._

"Você está aqui porque você precisa ser punida. Você foi muito travessa com sua escolha de roupa essa manhã, Srta. Swan."

Seus olhos lindos cresceram de surpresa e...

Prazer? Ah sim, isso realmente vai funcionar muito bem.

"Agora, você vai fazer exatamente o que eu digo até deixar esse escritório. Você não vai falar ou se mover até que eu diga para fazer isso. Você entendeu?" Eu praticamente sussurrei, minha voz estava tão rouca.

Minhas pálpebras estavam como fendas. Meus lábios ainda sorriam. Me senti crescer um pouco mais.

Porra, eu a queria.

Ela concordou lentamente, mastigando o lábio inferior. Se essa atrevida ao menos soubesse o que estava fazendo comigo...

"Bom. Agora eu preciso que você fique de pé, e dê a volta na minha mesa, e incline-se sobre ela, de costas pra mim." Ela fez o que eu disse, suas sobrancelhas finas se unindo em confusão. Adorável.

Ela colocou suas pequenas mãos na mesa, se inclinando levemente, sua saia subindo.

Sua respiração se tornou suspiros curtos. Assim como a minha. Respirei um pouco na sua nuca, só para vê-la tremer. A peguei gentilmente pelos quadris e a deixei exatamente como queria. Sua saia plissada subiu um pouco mais, o suficiente para ver a parte inferior de suas nádegas perfeitas.

Comecei a salivar.

Ouvi um grunhido. E me pegou de surpresa descobrir que _eu_ estava gemendo. Agüentei o máximo que podia para não arrancar sua calcinha e fuder aquele corpo lindo como o paraíso. Seu rosto corou um pouco, e isso era adorável.

"tut, tut... muito travessa na verdade," eu ronronei diretamente em seu ouvido, então fui até a minha parede, onde estava pendurada uma raquete, fora da vista dela. A peguei e caminhei lentamente pra trás dela, lambendo meus lábios em antecipação.

"Você sabe o que nós fazemos com as meninas más aqui?" eu murmurei diretamente em seu ouvido, meus lábios escovando seu lóbulo sensível. Percebi ela tremer embaixo de mim, e isso foi diretamente pro meu quadril.

Ela hesitou um pouco demais para o meu gosto...

SMACK! A raquete em minha mão voou, batendo contra suas nádegas pequenas, sua saia balançando um pouco com o ímpeto.

Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios enquanto ela sacudiu pra frente, mas não sabia dizer se era de dor ou prazer. Ambos?

Eu amava observar o seu rosto... Seus olhos estavam bem fechados e ela estava aflita mordendo o lábio inferior, sua respiração vinha em pequenos gemidos. Eu tinha que vê-la. Eu tinha que saber que seu corpinho perfeito era real por baixo das roupas. Levantei sua saia de pregas acima do seu quadril, expondo uma calcinha fio dental minúscula.

Se Alice tinha algo a ver com isso, eu ia comprar pra ela novos aros de rodas e um sistema de som para seu Porsche... Porra, provavelmente compraria até um outro Porsche de cor diferente.

"Tut, tut, tut... menina _muito_ má..." eu rosnei em seu ouvido antes de bater com a raquete novamente em sua bundinha arrogante. Ela gemeu novamente, e o ar estava infestado com o cheiro de sua excitação.

Minha boca estava cheia d'água, eu queria tanto prová-la...

"Você está gostando disso, não está?" eu não achava que ela iria gostar _disso_ tanto assim. Esperei por sua resposta, mas a única coisa que ouvi foi sua respiração ofegar...

"Me responda!" exigi severamente. Ela pulou em resposta, e então disse a palavra que eu mais amava.

"Sim…" Ela sussurrou. Eu estava ficando louco de desejo. Eu adorava ouvir seus baixos gemidos, observar sua bunda ficar mais vermelha. Até agora elas estavam rosa, minha respiração se tornando difícil, e meu pau estava doendo em minhas calças.

"Agora... fique de pé e desabotoe essa sua blusa linda," eu sussurrei. Ela levantou, ainda olhando pra longe. Percebi seus dedos tremendo enquanto ela tentava fazer o que eu disse. Eu estava ficando impaciente, e a sacudi, fazendo-a engasgar. Seus lindos olhos castanhos abriram e ela olhou pra mim.

Eu já tinha colocado a raquete de volta na parede e estava sentado na minha cadeira de couro. Meu pau estava em pé em atenção a ela, mas eu não me importei se ela notou ou não. Eu só queria tocá-la. Comecei a deslizar meus dedos por suas coxas macias. Sua pele estava quente embaixo de meus toques. Me doía querer sentir o gosto de cada centímetro do seu corpo suculento. Eu estava respirando ainda mais forte; meus lábios se separaram.

Enganchei meus polegares na sua calcinha e a arranquei de minha pequena Bella. Ela cheirava tão bem com sua excitação, eu tive que cheirar. Fechei meus olhos e apenas fiz isso, a coloquei no bolso, abrindo meus olhos para olhá-la mais uma vez. Senti minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas com a luxúria. Ela era tão linda, olhando pra mim, extasiando por minha atenção, seus mamilos duros por meu olhar, suas roupas em desalinho. Eu nunca tinha visto algo tão lindo e inocente...

A empurrei de costas na mesa, tentando não assustá-la. Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo até seus seios lindos e fartos que subiam e desciam com sua respiração. Ela estava molhada pra mim, eu podia sentir, e quando olhei pra baixo, pude ver em sua saia e na mesa embaixo dela. Quando olhei pra cima novamente, ela estava mastigando o lábio, os olhos arregalados em antecipação.

Ah, ela iria ter uma festa.

Peguei seus seios na minha mão, provocando seus mamilos até eles ficarem ainda mais duros sob a seda preta de seu sutiã. Eu queria tanto vê-los...

Eu tinha esperado demais, então desabotoei seu sutiã e o tirei dela, jogando-o atrás de mim. Não me importando onde ele caiu. Meu olhar estava absorto em seus seios; seus peitos tinham saltado quando foram liberados. Eles eram de um tamanho perfeito, grandes o suficiente para não serem considerados pequenos, mas não muito grandes para serem repulsivos. Nenhum defeito marcando sua pele perfeita.

Ela quase os arruinou se cobrindo. Seu rosto estava em chamas enquanto ela se movia pra se cobrir, mas eu retirei suas mãos, falando, "Pára!" lambi meus lábios ansiosamente e mergulhei para prová-los.

Corri minha língua em seus mamilos cor de rosa e no vale entre eles. Então trilhei beijos quentes em seus seios e comecei a mamar em um deles, serpenteando minha língua sobre a saliência repetidamente.

Eu já estava viciado.

Comecei alternando entre seus mamilos, mordendo suavemente e os beliscando, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos percorriam livremente seu pequeno corpo, encorajado pelas suas lamúrias e gemidos. Minha língua correu várias vezes por seus minúsculos mamilos, fazendo-os ficarem ainda mais duros. Sua respiração ficou ainda mais pesada, seu peito subindo e descendo mais rápido enquanto pequenos espasmos percorrendo seu corpo.

Comecei a deixar beijos quentes para baixo de sua barriga enquanto continuava massageando seus seios, beliscando e acalmando seus mamilos alternadamente. Ela não estava mais lutando para segurar os doces sons de prazer que ela fazia.

Eu sinceramente aprovei. Esperei tempo demais...

Empurrei seu tronco pra baixo com firmeza até que ela estava deitada de costas com suas pernas abertas, vestindo apenas sua saia plissada e sapatos de boneca. Ela era demais; mal podia esperar para prová-la. Eu já podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação; não demoraria muito para levá-la para o pico. Sentei em minha cadeira e me inclinei pra frente até que eu estava no nível de suas pernas e com os olhos bem no meio delas.

"Agora, meu animalzinho de estimação, você vai se manter parada e manter seus olhos em mim o tempo todo. Eu quero que você assista com seus olhos lindos enquanto você goza na minha boca..." o meu tom de voz era baixo e exigente; sem espaço para ela recusar.

Pequena Bella acenou e se apoiou nos cotovelos. Ela era tão obediente, me senti como se estivesse corrompendo sua inocência. Parecia proibido, errado... e fudidamente maravilhoso quando eu a observei tremer em antecipação enquanto mordia os lábios novamente. Ela sabia claramente o que eu faria, e não fez nada para me impedir.

_Boa menina_, elogiei silenciosamente.

Eu levantei lentamente a sua saia e meu olhar caiu sobre suas dobras nuas e úmidas. A atrevidinha era completamente depilada! Senti meu pau apertar com a necessidade enquanto sorria pra ela.

"Sem cortinas para combinar com os tapetes, hein?" perguntei calmamente. Ela corou e encolheu os ombros, tentando parecer normal, quando eu sabia que ela estava confusa tentando me obedecer. Ela tinha o hábito de olhar pra longe quando estava envergonhada, eu sabia disso dos meus anteriores, apesar de inocentes, encontros com ela.

Eu não podia esperar mais, eu tinha que prová-la em meus lábios. Eu tinha que sentir que ela era uma mulher. Baixei meus lábios para os seus lábios inferiores, mantendo meus olhos em contato com os dela o tempo todo.

Comecei chicoteando a minha língua levemente contra uma de suas dobras expostas, então na outra, nunca me aprofundando entre elas aonde eu sabia que ela mais precisava. Ah Deus, na primeira vez que a provei fiz tudo que podia pra não gozar nas calças bem ali. Com todas as outras mulheres, eu nunca fui tão rápido, mas ela me levava à loucura com luxúria.

Deslizei minha mão suavemente embaixo de sua coxa e abri ainda mais suas pernas para poder ter um melhor acesso. Mantive meus olhos nos dela, observando cada reação enquanto eu lentamente dei uma longa e lânguida lambida girando seu clitóris cor de rosa em minha língua. Sua respiração estava vindo mais forte, em suspiros rápidos, e suas coxas tremiam ao meu redor, incentivando-me.

Eu queria me sentir conectado com ela. Queria que ela soubesse que isso não era apenas sexo, isso era algo real que devia ser compartilhado. Meu pau tinha queimado por ela por meses, mas agora que eu estava aqui, ela era mais especial pra mim do que tinha percebido...

Estendi minha mão e coloquei nossos dedos juntos, então fiz amor com seu clitóris com minha língua, lambendo a ponta dele de novo e de novo, e massageando com minha língua, meus lábios escovando contra os seus já ensopados.

Ela começou a se contorcer, seus quadris estavam dando solavancos, e eu sabia que ela estava perto, então mergulhei com meu entusiasmo, lambendo todos seus sucos enquanto mais escorria. Parei e coloquei suas pernas em meus ombros, indo mais fundo. Comecei a estimular seu clitóris com o dedão e empurrei minha língua contra sua entrada, e ela finalmente veio, caindo em seus cotovelos, sua boca aberta em um silencioso grito de êxtase.

Tão adorável, essa menina era embaixo de mim.

Eu dei uma última lambida lenta antes de parar, então beijei em volta de suas dobras enquanto afastava minha cabeça, sorrindo. Meus lábios ainda estavam molhados dos dela, e a única coisa que eu podia sentir era o cheiro da sua excitação. Ela se deitou na mesa, tentando em vão se acalmar de seu orgasmo.

Eu esperei por muito tempo. Meu pau estava pingando nas calças.

"Levante e vire-se para a mesa como antes. Eu quero ver esse seu rabo lindo de novo," eu murmurei, meus olhos brilhando cheios com luxúria. Ela estremeceu deliciosamente sob meu olhar penetrante enquanto levantava vacilante e se curvava sobre a mesa novamente.

A visão de sua nádega redonda e rosa virada pra mim, me convidando, tirou meu fôlego. Assobiei em apreciação.

Tirei minha blusa e abri minha calça, então me inclinei e mordi com força seu pescoço antes de rosnar em sua orelha, "Afaste mais suas pernas, meu amor."

Não sei de onde veio o carinho, mas parecia se encaixar nela.

"Sim... bem assim. Você está pronta pra mim, pequena Bella?" ronronei em seu ouvido. Ela mordeu os lábios e concordou, já molhada em antecipação pelo que estava por vir. Ela estava tão escorregadia, seria fácil deslizar em seu líquido quente...

Eu queria tê-la por trás, como um animal feroz. Eu queria possuí-la.

Mergulhei em seu convidativo pequeno corpo sem aviso, fazendo-a gritar em um misto de dor e prazer. Agarrei seus quadris firmemente com minhas mãos e parei, a preenchendo completamente. Ela era como uma luva, quente e sedosa. Somente estar dentro dela era quase mais do que eu podia suportar.

Esperei por ela se ajustar antes de recuar e mergulhar dentro dela mais uma vez. Senti cada centímetro dentro dela até minhas bolas encostarem em sua bunda.

Me senti poderoso. Me senti vivo pela primeira vez em anos. Essa menina delicada, não, _mulher_, se contorcia de prazer embaixo de mim.

Me senti como um deus.

Comecei a correr seu corpo precioso com minhas mãos, provocando seus mamilos até que eles estivessem duros novamente, minha outra mão se aventurava ao sul para apalpar e esfregar seu clitóris.

Puxei levemente um dos mamilos e apertei então o agarrei firmemente enquanto lambia e mordia seu pescoço, meus quadris ainda continuavam bombeando meu pau pra dentro e pra fora de sua deliciosa quentura. Massageei lentamente suas dobras com meus dedos, e deixei meus quadris em um movimento constante.

Suguei um ponto embaixo de sua orelha, serpenteando minha língua contra sua pele rudemente. Seu sabor era divino... apertei seu seio firmemente, massageando em minha mão grande quase possessivamente enquanto soprei o ar quente em seu ouvido. Dei um beliscão firme em seu mamilo e ela gemeu em resposta, arqueando-se mais perto de mim.

A pequena audaciosa estava me fazendo perder a cabeça. Nenhum pensamento coerente passou pela minha cabeça enquanto eu acelerava minhas investidas, então deslizei um dedo meu dentro dela para atingir seu clitóris em um ângulo diferente.

Nossas respirações estavam se tornando erráticas, e ela estava choramingando embaixo de mim, minhas coxas batiam em sua bunda cada vez que eu a penetrava. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu comecei a repetir seu nome em cada investida. Suas paredes quase insuportavelmente apertadas em volta de meu membro, e eu sabia que ela estava perto.

Eu queria ver seus olhos quando ela tivesse seu primeiro orgasmo causado por um homem dentro dela. Eu queria que ela me observasse enquanto eu vinha dentro dela, então ela saberia que foi ela que me causou tal prazer... me reduzindo a incontroláveis impulsos e gemidos.

De repente saí de dentro dela e a girei rudemente para me encarar enquanto mergulhei dentro dela novamente.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados antes dela fechá-los com força, sua cabeça virava pro lado enquanto eu continuava deslizando dentro e fora dela. Seus seios balançavam a cada estocada, seus mamilos duros e rosa escuro. A visão me fez salivar ainda mais. Mas eram seus olhos que eu queria ver.

Sacudi seu queixo para me encarar e rosnei em seu ouvido, "me observe!" minha voz estava rouca com paixão, contudo eu não me importei.

Ela abriu os olhos e parecia encantada com o que via. Eles estavam nublados com luxúria, mas tinha algo mais lá, algo profundo e significante. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele olhar em mais ninguém quando olhavam pra mim. Ela ficou ofegante. Como essa lindinha podia me cativar assim?

Nesse ponto eu estava ofegando com dificuldade e ocasionalmente deixando escapar um gemido, normalmente seu nome... Doce Bella. Coloquei suas pernas em minha cintura, as envolvendo completamente em minha volta. Seus saltos cavaram em minhas costas e doeu, mas a dor era atraída direto para minha virilha. Gemi em puro prazer, palavras nada cavalheiras saíam de meus lábios, palavras que não deviam ser ditas em frente de tal beleza.

"Deus, você está tão fudidamente apertada e molhada pra mim... eu quero sentir sua buceta doce molhar meu pau com cada gota do seu suco. Goza pra mim!" Rosnei possessivamente em seu ouvido.

Ela já estava quase lá, no entanto eu estava ansioso para senti-la convulsionar em volta de mim. Me inclinei pra frente e agarrei os cabelos de sua nuca pela raiz, puxando com força, e simultaneamente mordendo severamente embaixo de seu ouvido. Ela me surpreendeu mordendo meu ombro quando veio, pulsando em volta de mim.

A segui para o pico logo depois, grunhindo seu nome, joguei a cabeça pra trás e meus olhos fecharam em êxtase. Eu assobiava ar entre meus dentes, respirando com dificuldade.

Continuei dentro de seu corpo quente por uns minutos até lentamente conseguirmos acalmar nossa respiração. Ela pareceu se acalmar e suas mãos deslizaram de minhas costas, me fazendo assobiar. Ela me olhou curiosamente e eu ri sombriamente.

"Você deixou uma marca, meu amor…" sussurrei, curvando meus lábios em um meio sorriso sexy que eu sabia que ela apreciaria. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que eu disse e sorriu timidamente pra mim. Eu tinha cicatrizes da batalha...

Nossa respiração finalmente acalmou, me levantei e deslizei pra fora dela. Movendo dentro dela novamente me causou um outro arrepio de desejo. Aparentemente, isso a afetou, também, pois ela engasgou então desviou o olhar, corando.

Levei meu tempo me vestindo, me movimentando pelo escritório pegando minhas roupas. Ela ainda estava tímida depois de tudo que fizemos; ela tinha cruzado os braços e as pernas para cobrir sua nudez. Ela era preciosa.

Quando ela olhou, seus olhos eram de adoração.

Eu tinha tirado sua virgindade, contudo em troca, lhe dei um presente precioso, meu coração. Mas ela não sabia disso ainda...

Abotoei minha camiseta e ajustei meu colarinho em meus ombros. Meu olhar finalmente encontrou o dela e eu senti um meio sorriso aparecer rapidamente em meus lábios. "Você está bem, jovem Bella?" eu perguntei em voz baixa, tentando não sorrir completamente.

Ela concordou e corou furiosamente enquanto tentava se levantar, mas ela parecia ter um pequeno problema para fazer seus membros cooperarem. Eu ri, balançando a cabeça, e a puxei para que ela pudesse ficar em pé, ainda trêmula. Observei enquanto ela procurava por suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas por toda a sala.

Eu tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto a observava se vestir. Ela corou novamente seu rosto com um vermelho adorável enquanto eu lambia meus lábios livres de sua essência.

Finalmente eu cedi e procurei suas roupas, lentamente lhe entregando uma peça de cada vez.

Ela estava quase me arruinando enquanto eu a observava colocar o sutiã, ajustando-o em seus seios cheios, se certificando que eles ficassem ainda mais em pé. Tive que segurar a mesa para me prevenir de assaltar o seu delicioso corpo novamente. Assobiei ar por entre os meus dentes, tentando controlar a luxúria.

Ela deve ter ouvido, pois me olhou, assustada. Não me movi para tirar meus olhos de seus seios, meus lábios apertados firmemente enquanto eu lutava contra o desejo de tê-la novamente.

"Se apresse antes que eu te pegue novamente..." sussurrei roucamente. Ela rapidamente se virou e abotoou sua blusa, colocando por dentro de sua saia e correndo suas mãos por seus cabelos. Eu tinha tirado seu elástico na hora da paixão com vontade de correr meus dedos por seus cabelos. Enquanto ela se arrumava, eu puxei sua pequena calcinha preta e inalei a essência, mordendo meus lábios para conter um gemido.

Ela tinha me pego, pelo olhar em seu rosto quando ela abriu os olhos. Ela parecia mortificada, ainda mais quando embolsei sua calcinha.

Ela ia protestar, seu rosto completamente incrédulo, mas eu pressionei um dedo em seus lábios e sussurrei, "Shh..." puxando seu queixo para me encarar. Ela olhou pro meu rosto, seus olhos confiantes e sem vergonha. Isso era uma bela visão. "Você é excelente," eu ronronei, então a puxei contra mim e gentilmente pressionei meus lábios nos seus suavemente.

Eu estava finalmente beijando essa linda, depois de tudo que tínhamos feito. Tudo foi rápido, no entanto parecia tão _certo_ com ela.

Eu queria lembrar desse beijo acima de tudo; derramei minha alma sobre ela, sendo o mais gentil possível. Gentilmente movi meus lábios contra os dela, inclinando minha cabeça para ter um acesso melhor. Gentilmente deslizei minha língua por seus lábios, pedindo permissão para entrar em sua boca. Ela zumbia de prazer enquanto minha língua finalmente massageava a sua, dançando apaixonadamente. Me senti tão vivo com ela em meus braços.

Eu estava bêbado de prazer.

Ela passou seus bracinhos em volta de meus ombros e veio pra mais perto de mim. Eu ri e finalmente me afastei, lhe dando selinhos firmes uma, duas, três vezes, então me afastando, minhas mãos deslizando por seus braços para encontrar sua mão e unir nossos dedos. Sorri pra ela.

Seus lábios fazendo beicinho; eu não podia resistir a ela.

"Tão doce... tão _inocente_…" eu murmurei antes de me inclinar e beijá-la gentil e firme novamente. Minhas mãos traçando seus cabelos na base de seu pescoço e acariciando o lado de seu rosto enquanto ela suspirava. Eu fazia amor com ela com a minha boca. Explorando cara centímetro delicado de seus lábios, língua e dentes com um detalhe íntimo. Finalmente desacelerei e parei, lhe dando mais um selinho nos lábios.

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos finalmente lhe dizendo o que eu queria dizer durante todo o nosso encontro...

"Feliz aniversário de dezoito anos, minha doce pequena Bella..."

Minha doce, inocente e pequena Bella...

* * *

**N/T:** _É mais uma one shot, tenho a autorização dela faz um tempo, e hoje como fiquei feliz (e também MUITO estressada) com o jogo do Brasil, resolvi postar \o/. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem do POV Edward, eu acho muito fofo. Quero comentários ok?_

_Quero agradecer minha Beta ... que deixou de jogar poker pra betar pra nós (eu acho que ela não faz mais que a obrigação, mas vou ficar quieta). _


End file.
